Field
The present invention relates to a method of forming a thinned encapsulated chip structure, a method of forming a thinned encapsulated semiconductor device, a method of forming thinned encapsulated electronic chips, and an encapsulated chip structure.
Description of the Related Art
In many technological fields, electronic chips encapsulated within an encapsulating structure are used. There is a continuing trend to provide the electronic chips with a very small thickness, for instance for power applications. However, accurately thinning wafers electronic chips and handling them for encapsulating and subsequent processing is a challenge.